Letting Go
by Taeng
Summary: After everything they've been through, Amy begins to come to terms with the Doctor's decision to let her and Rory go. Set after the ending of 'The God Complex'.


**Set after the ending of 'The God Complex', so it does contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or the characters. They all belong to the BBC.**  
><strong>

**Letting Go**

Amy stared out of the window, looking out across the road into the small park where the TARDIS had stood before disappearing, the area illuminated by the glow of a single street lamp. She sighed as her fingertips gently touched the glass as though she were trying to reach out and touch the TARDIS one last time.

She understood why he had done it, why he had left them, but it didn't stop it from hurting her any less. After everything that they had been through, she knew it had to end eventually. When she was a child all those years ago, she had dreamt of living her life on the TARDIS with him, the Doctor, travelling amongst the stars and even once she had grown up and has living the dream, she had always dreamt that she would never leave, that the remainder of her life would be spent having adventures with the Doctor.

She had loved the adventures, regardless of whatever peril they were in. She loved the experience, the thrill that it gave her when they visited a new planet or encountered a new species. But she also loved the fear inside of her, because she knew that she would always be safe, that no matter what happened the Doctor was there and he would never let anything happen to her.

She had never expected him to leave her. She knew that he had so before, when she was a child and then after they first saved the Earth together, but he had done so accidentally. He had never meant to be gone for as long as he was, but he had come back for her. He always came for her. When she had been captured by the Silurians and then by the Silence, he came. When she had been imprisoned at Demon's Run, he had come for her. He had searched galaxies for her and then he came. He always came for her.

But then she remembered the other side of him, the side that had began to surface during her rescue from Demon's Run. The darkness inside of him becoming clearer. He had raised an army just to rescue her, had sacrificed many lives and as a result had overlooked that her daughter hadn't really been her daughter. She remembered the other, older version of her and though she had asked both Rory and the Doctor, neither would tell her what had happened to her and she knew that they were both hiding what had happened and she dreaded to think what the truth really was. She then remembered his anger at the hotel following Rita's death. It had been incomprehensible. She hadn't realised that that anger was inside of him and it had scared her. It had scared her more than her faith in him being momentarily destroyed. She knew that he hadn't meant those words, but for a brief moment she had believed him and it had hurt, but it hadn't scared her. His true anger is what frightened her most.

But despite all of that, she hadn't wanted to leave him. She then remembered his words to her, that by leaving them he was saving them. In order to save them, he had to let them go and now she had to let him go. She had realised that he was right, he was always saving them. It had been his idea to put her in the Pandorica when she had sort of died and it had saved her. The risks of adventuring with him had become clearer and clearer, Rita had proven that and she understood that the Doctor didn't want to lose them, either of them that way. And this was the only way to ensure their safety.

But that didn't stop it from hurting.

"He's not coming back."

Amy turned at the sound of Rory's soft voice; brushing away the tears that she hadn't realised had fallen. Of course she had him, her husband, her loyal husband who would do anything for her. The one she would always have unwavering faith in.

While the three of them had been through so much together, she and Rory had been through even more for each other. She remembered how he had waited an eternity for her whilst she had slept in the Pandorica, watching over her and how, when she had been trapped in the alternate time stream, that he had come for her, saved her and that she, the older version of her had waited for him, because she knew that he would come. He would always come for her. And then she remembered how he had crossed galaxies to rescue her. Demon's Run. That's when everything had changed. She had spent months alone away from him and she knew that he was she ever wanted. Her thoughts went to the child, to Melody. Even though they knew that she would be safe, she couldn't help but miss the whole in heart where she should be. She was supposed to raise her daughter from the moment she was born and as she looked around the room, past Rory, she suddenly felt that there was a missing piece, Melody. Melody should be here with them. She knew that she wasn't alone in feeling that pain. The man stood before he also felt it and she wondered whether or not he had actually been able to hold the true form of their daughter at Demon's Run. She stared at him and knew that she wasn't alone.

"I know," she replied in defeat.

Rory walked over to her. "I know it's hard, but we'll be alright. We've got each other," he added with a small smile.

She returned the smile. "Yeah." She let him take her into his arms, grateful for the comfort and warmth of his body. "It's just strange," she said, her head resting against his chest. "When he left us before, I always knew that he would come back, but..."

"This time it feels final," Rory finished her sentence.

She nodded. "I don't think he's going to come back." Tears began to form again and she let them flow.

Rory kissed the top of her head.

They stayed like that, holding on to each other as the room continued to descend into darkness. Both of them remembering the time they had spent with the Doctor and wondering what they would do now that they were free to leave normal lives.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Amy eventually asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

Rory slowly shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "I would like to think so."

Amy nodded against his chest. "Me too." She leaned back away from him, brushing away her tears as she did so. She looked back out of the window, taking Rory's hand and leading him over to the window.

They both looked out of it, at the stars, one of them shining and twinkling more brightly then the others.

Amy smiled, as she watched the star. _I'll see you again_.


End file.
